The Magic of Music
by bballgirl22
Summary: When Theresa and Jerry are killed in an accident, Alex's best friends take her and her brothers to LA with her. They meet BTR. Will Alex tell all or will she be able to keep her secret when she falls for someone in the hotel? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic of Music**

**A/N: Hey readers! So, this is Big Time Rush/Wizards of Waverly Place fan-fiction. I don't want to put it in the crossover section because I want it to show up, so please understand that. If you don't like Wizards, I think you might like this fic, but it's your choice. The couples will be: Kendall/ Alex, Logan/ Harper (sorry, Logan/Camille fans, although I do ship that couple), James/OC, and Carlos/ Stephanie. Thanks a lot guys! Enjoy!**

"Are you ready, Alex?" Justin Russo asked his younger sister Alex Russo. Max Russo was right behind him. Max was their youngest brother. A week before, Theresa and Jerry Russo, there parents, had been killed in a terrible car crash. Alex was looking around the sub shop for her last time and didn't want to leave. Sure, she and her parents had arguments, but she loved them more than anything. She couldn't believe they were gone. Her brother wouldn't tell her if the driver was drunk or not, and frankly, she didn't care. The driver had lived and her parent shad been killed. It wasn't fair.

"Come on Alex. I promise you'll start to feel better once we get there," one of Alex's two best friends, Harper Finkle, assured her. Harper had been living with the Russos for awhile now because her parents were traveling show people.

Now that they were alone, Alex's other best friend, Bailey Jasmine Johnson, was taking the 17-year-old, two sixteen-year-olds and twelve and three quarters-year-old with her to Los Angeles so she could start her singing career.

"Yeah, come on Al, it'll be fun. We promise," Bailey told her friend. Justin and Max were dying to go because of 'hot Hollywood girls' as they put it.

"Alright," Alex agreed. All their furniture and stuff had already been shipped to L.A. and put in storage. Relatives were going to run the sub shop. They had only packed clothes and things they wanted to keep with them, like their wands and spell books, for example. Alex stood up and grabbed her suitcase. She followed the others and stopped at the door. She looked over it once more and let a lone tear slide down her cheek as she turned the light out and shut the door.

It was time to start their new lives in Los Angeles, California.

**A/N: Alright guys. I decided that after a few more chapters, I might just put it in the crossover section. I'm not sure though. So, I hope you liked this prologue chapter and I promise BTR will appear next chapter. So, with that being said, please review and let me know if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, come on," Harper tried for about the millionth time since they boarded the plane. Alex wasn't speaking to anyone except for a few words. She was depressed and they all knew it. Even Justin and Max weren't trying to annoy her.

"We have landed at the Los Angeles airport," a voice said over the plane's loudspeakers.

"Ahh! We're here!" Bailey cried excitedly. "Come on guys!" She bounded off the plane and toward the luggage center.

Alex sighed as she too stood up and followed her brothers and Harper after Bailey to retrieve her luggage.

She watched in silence as they started talking animatedly and Bailey hailed a cab. A familiar Alex-like thought was in her head though. _Why don't we just poof ourselves to the hotel? I mean Harper and Bailey know we're wizards._ But she said nothing as the cab pulled up and they piled in before Justin told the driver,

"To the Palm Woods Hotel please."

Fifteen minutes later, but what seemed like an eternity to Alex, they arrived at the hotel and walked to the check-in desk. A plump man who she guessed was the manager met them behind it.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. May I help you?" he said through a mouthful of French fries before he looked up and threw the box behind him. She heard someone yell and figured the fries had hit them. His name tag said Mr. Bitters.

"I'm Bailey Johnson and these are my friends. We're checking in," Bailey explained.

"Oh, well here are your room keys. You have apartment 2K. Sorry about being next to the four crazy hockey-heads, but since you have no adult supervision, Mrs. Knight agreed to help you if you needed anything. She's in 2J with them," Mr. Bitters said. They all noticed that he must not like the boys in 2J. "Have a Palm Woods day," he called as they walked off.

They had to walk through the pool area to get to the elevators.

"Woah, cool! A pool!" Max said as he shook Justin's arm. Justin just shook his head before he noticed three girls walking in slow motion. According to him, they were hot.

"This is amazing!" Harper said.

"I know, right?" Bailey added.

Alex was walking behind them all, still silent. But, as they neared the exit of the pool, she heard a small yell and glanced in that direction.

Three boys were standing, and another one was sitting on a lounge chair in front of them. He had blond hair. As she looked at him, he happened to look up and catch her brown eyes with his adorable, piercing green ones. Alex felt herself blush beat red as he flashed a smile at her and she quickly turned away, but she actually had a genuine, flirtatious smile on her face fort he first time in a week. Maybe coming here would help her get over things. Harper and Bailey smiled at each other as they silently watched their friend. The Palm Woods was a great idea.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I know there was barely any BTR in this chapter, but it was shorter than I thought it was going to be. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! This is the last chapter from BTR's point of view!**

"Guys, you can't all jump the pool! I think it's going to be pretty hard for one of you to do it!" Kendall told his friends.

"Not on my rocket skates!" Carlos protested.

"Hey, give me those!" James said as he tackled Carlos.

"Guys, break it up!" Logan said as he pried James off his helmet-wearing friend.

"Look, just think this over first," Kendall said as he sat down, the three standing in front of him.

On an impulse, Kendall looked up. He saw a dark-haired girl with brown eyes following her friends through the pool area. She was looking at him.

He flashed her a smile as he caught her eye. He chuckled quietly as she turned away quickly. He had to learn more about her.

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! This is incredibly short, I know. But I had to get Kendall's thought about Alex in here! Please don't yell at me! I promise the next chapter will be longer and have both BTR and WOWP. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! But I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I don't anything from john Feinstein's books.**

"Alex, are you sure you don't want to come?" Harper asked her best friend gently. She knew Alex was upset, but didn't think staying holed up in the hotel was the answer.

"I'm sure, guys," Alex replied quietly. She was wrapped up tightly in a plain blanket as she watched her friends and brothers get ready to go out to dinner. She just wanted some alone time, but clearly, her friends didn't think she could handle being anymore alone.

"Alright, well if you need anything at all, just call us, okay?" Bailey ordered more than asked. She sounded just like Mrs. Russo, saying the exact same thing she would have. Alex nodded her consent as she bit back her tears.

"Alex, do you want us to bring anything back for you?" Justin asked his sister, feeling that it was his duty to take care of her until she felt better and they could back to almost normal.

"Yeah, I mean they have everything here, Alex!" Max added loudly.

"Actually, if they have an Olive Garden and a sub shop around here, some chicken and gnocchi soup and a 'Meet Me In little Italy' sandwich doesn't sound too bad. And maybe a chocolate milkshake?" Alex asked, looking up at her older brother with wide eyes. Justin gave Alex a small smile.

He remembered when she used to need him for everything and it felt like that again.

"You got it," he told her before turning to follow the others out of the apartment. As he stepped out the door, Justin turned back on an impulse and walked back over to Alex before sitting next to her.

"Alex, I promise you that everything will work out okay in the end and I'll always be here for you. I know you get on my nerves a lot, but I love you. And just remember that mom and dad will always be here, too," Justin said softly, hugging her as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you, Justin. Thank you so much," Alex said before looking up at him. Tears were threatening to spill over her eyelids, but there was a smile on her face. That was all Justin needed to see.

"See you later," he said before getting up and leaving for real this time as Alex waved.

Half an hour later, after ordering a brownie a la mode, her comfort food, from room service, Alex was sitting on her bed, reading. She was halfway through "Last Shot: A Final Four Mystery", which was by John Feinstein. After that whole escapade with future Harper, Alex realized that reading wasn't so bad if she liked the book.

Anyway, just as Stevie and Susan Carol were being shocked by the fact that Chip Graber told the guard they were his cousins and let them into his apartment, there was a knock on the door. Alex groaned before book-marking her page. She knew it couldn't be her friends because they had only been gone half an hour, and if Justin was really bringing her food, they would be gone at least an hour.

She stood up, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her as she walked toward the door. She pulled it open after a moment of hesitation and revealed a woman who looked to be in her early forties with brown eyes, a warm smile, and brownish red hair.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Karen Knight. I live next door. I'm sure Mr. Bitters mentioned my son and his three friends. Probably called them hockey-heads or something like that," Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh, yeah he did. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Knight. I'm Alex. Do you want to come in?" Alex asked, stepping aside a little.

"Oh, no thank you, dear. I'm just over here to introduce myself. But, didn't I see you all come in a larger group?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, my brothers Justin and Max and my best friends Harper and Bailey are here as well. Bailey's the one who came here to get famous, but she brought us because…" Alex trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. Yes, I thought there were more of you," Mrs. Knight responded as if she knew why Alex had trailed off.

"They went out to eat, but I didn't feel like going out, so here I am in my lonely little apartment," Alex put a small smile on her face as she gestured to the apartment with one hand.

"Well, you don't seem like you want to be alone. Tell you what, the guys and my daughter are just sitting down for dinner, so why don't you come over for a little while? It'll be nice to meet a new, normal face around here. Don't get me wrong, some of the people here are normal. My son doesn't think I know what goes on, but let's just keep the fact that I do between us," Mrs. Knight winked at Alex. Alex's smile grew a bit wider.

"Um…"Alex though for a moment before deciding it might be good for her to spend some time with other people. "Sure, but just let me get changed. Come on in, I won't be that long," Alex added as she unwrapped the blanket to show Mrs. Knight her pajamas.

"Alright, Alex," Mrs. Knight laughed as she stepped inside before Alex closed the door and hurried off through the still not unpacked apartment to her own unpacked room.

"Hm, what should I wear?" Alex asked herself. There were going to be four guys, apparently, and she wanted to make a good impression. What girl wouldn't?

Alex began digging through all the unpacked boxes and suitcases in her room and finally pulled out an outfit she thought would suffice. After all, they probably knew her story if Mrs. Knight did and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to go over in the first place. She put on a pair of black jeans and a deep purple V-neck shirt along with a pair of her many Converse and pulled her hair back in a slick ponytail before grabbing her cell phone and book and walking back out to the living room.

She found Mrs. Knight in the kitchen and did a double-take.

"Whoa!" she gasped. Mrs. Knight turned around. The entire kitchen was unpacked and stocked with the groceries they had bought.

"Sorry, I figured you'd be a little longer, knowing us girls and decided to help unpack, considering there are no adults to get it done for you. Oh, and Logan loves that author!" Mrs. Knight told Alex, the last statement referring to her book.

'It's fine, just…thank you. You didn't have to," Alex said.

"No problem. Now let's go," Alex followed Mrs. Knight next door.

Alex followed Mrs. Knight into the apartment and stopped dead when she saw the blond-haired boy who had smiled at her before.

"Alex, this is my daughter, Katie, my son, Kendall, and his friends, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. Boys and Katie, this is Alex Russo. She and her friends and brothers are living next door now," Mrs. Knight introduced everyone.

Alex quickly took in everyone's appearance. Kendall, aside from his blond hair, had piercing green eyes. James had brunette hair and brown eyes and was giving her a once over. Alex giggled as Katie, who had brown hair and blue eyes, smacked him in the head. Carlos was a Latino with dark hair and eyes, but he was smiling. Logan, she noticed, who had black hair, had his blue eyes focused on the book she was holding. Mrs. Knight was right. But what Alex noticed the most was that Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of her. The only seat open was between him and Katie, and she blushed as she sat down. It was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: I hope this made up for the long drought without updates. SO you saw Alex and Justin's sibling relationship and Mrs. Knight's caring side, which I love writing. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Alex, tell us a little about yourself," Mrs. Knight suggested kindly after dinner had been served. Alex hadn't realized how hungry she was and when she realized the meal was her favorite, she had given right in to her hunger. She guessed the Knights were Italian, since the food was Italian. But of course, everyone likes spaghetti.

"Oh, well, okay," Alex agreed politely, figuring it was the least she could do. "I'm sixteen, which you probably already know. My favorite color is sky blue, I love to write and sing, but I'd never sing in public, I like to read, my brother says I can be very devious…anything else you want to know?" Alex asked, completely aware that Kendall's eyes were on her the entire time.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" James asked as Katie kicked him under the table and Mrs. Knight gave him a stern look.

"It's alright," Alex laughed as James grabbed his leg in pain. She was freaking out inside though. What was she supposed to say? One of her boyfriends moved away and she tried to get to spend more time with him by using her dream helmet but they ended up breaking up, one almost boyfriend was evil and tried to take over WizTech, and her most recent one happened to be a werewolf? "Um, I've had three, but Mason and I decided to, um…take a break since I was moving so far away," Alex answered the question calmly.

The silence at the table was annoying as Kendall exchanged looks with his friends, so Katie decided to say something.

"What was your old school and town like?" she asked with a smile. She really liked Alex, even though they had just met. She seemed great at giving advice and she needed some, big time. Maybe later they could talk.

"Well, I went to Tribeca Prep High School," Alex began, purposely leaving out the fact they she had once brought a talking cab to school and trapped Gigi in her moving journal. "Once I became a freshmen, my grades got much better. Harper, Bailey, and I were in a lot of classes together and when my grades started going up and I actually tried, people stopped comparing to Justin and Max. Our family lived on Waverly Place, above our family-run sub shop. Just a few doors down lived the Van Husens, a family of v- I mean Justin's girlfriend lived there and even though we were competing sub shops, we got along well. Our loft was my favorite part," Alex smiled as she pictured the loft in her head.

"Do you like sports?" Kendall finally asked her something and she smiled again. She liked this little Q&A.

"I'm in love with sports. Basketball is number one, especially college. I will admit I am a March Madness addict. Baseball is a close second, and then hockey, tennis, football, and track and field fall in. I never really cared much for soccer. I found it pointless," Alex replied, proud of herself because she hadn't gone into her half hour speech about March Madness.

"What's your favorite television show, Alex?" Mrs. Knight. Alex bit her lip. She wasn't sure if any of them watched her favorite show.

"Well, if I had to choose one, I would pick Dancing With The Stars," Alex grinned when Mrs. Knight gasped in delight. "Derek is just plain awesome."

"I absolutely agree! We should watch the finals together this season!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"I'd like that," Alex replied.

"Are you a daredevil?" Carlos asked suddenly. Alex thought of the many times using magic had made her do crazy, insane stunts.

"Yes," she responded simply, thinking it was the safest way to go.

"What current book are you reading?" Logan asked her, causing his friends to groan as Alex laughed.

"Leave it to Logan here to kill the fun," James sighed.

"No, I love to read. I'm reading Last Shot right now," Alex told him before noticing the clock over his shoulder. "Oh my gosh! I have to go! Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Knight. Nice to meet you all. See you soon!" Alex called as she rushed out of the apartment and back into her own.

She had just changed back into her pajamas and scooted back under her covers when the apartment door opened.

"Alex, we have your food!" Justin called. A minute later, Bailey and Harper appeared carrying two bags.

"Thanks guys," Alex said, gratefully taking her favorite foods.

"No problem, Alex. So what did you while we were gone?" Harper asked her.

"Nothing much. I met our neighbors. They are really nice. We had some nice conversations," Alex replied.

"Really? Maybe we should meet them," Bailey raised her eyebrow.

"Tomorrow, Bailey, tomorrow," Alex said as she held back a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night," Harper and Bailey replied as they rolled their eyes.

**A/N: This was just a little filler. Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I would have more than just one pairing in this, but I've decided to just make it Kendall/Alex. I mean, Bailey is busy with her career and Harper might have a long-distance boyfriend (hint hint) and I don't really want to bring Stephanie in. Thanks.**

The next morning, Alex made a pact with herself. Sure, she missed her parents and was always going to, but lying around and moping wouldn't help. She was in Los Angeles! She was going to have fun.

So, she decided to don her sky blue polka dot bikini and head down to the pool after breakfast. She exited the elevator with her cover-up wrapped tightly around her and her book in hand. She walked shyly over to an empty lounge seat, took off her cover-up and sat down. She opened up her book and began reading. Obviously, Harper had been somewhat of a good influence on her when she had found that H.H. Darling series.

Kendall was across the pool with James, waiting for Logan to drag Carlos away from the Jennifers in the lobby. He happened to glance over and saw Alex walking into the pool area. A smile slid onto his face and he felt James playfully punch his shoulder.

"Checking out the new girl?" James asked with a smirk. "Nice. I approve."

"James, shut up," Kendall said, slightly annoyed. "I just happened to look over when she sat down."

"You so like her," James said before shutting up.

"I do not! And her name is Alex," Kendall replied.

"You have a crush on her," James told him after a few seconds before walking over and sitting down on a lounge chair. "Go talk to her. Invite her to go in the pool with us." James knew Kendall had been really mopey and not very smooth around girls since his nasty breakup with Jo when she left for New Zealand, but this was ridiculous. If he liked this mysterious new girl, he should go for it.

"Fine! Get in the pool," Kendall growled before he slowly made his way over to Alex.

Alex, meanwhile, was starting to miss the magic she hadn't used since the accident. She still kept her wand in her show, but at the moment, she was wearing flip-flops. So, she had disguised the wand as a pair of earrings. Hidden behind the book everyone in the pool thought she was reading was her spell book. And it wasn't the huge spell book that all three of the Russo wizards had received, it was her own personal spell book that she had made. One night, after everyone was in bed, she snuck into the lair with a little notebook and blue pen. She had gone through the entire book, writing down spells which she grouped into categories. For example, one category was spells she thought were cool. Another was spells she knew she would probably need at some point in her life She also had a section for each of her brothers, two friends, and parents. Two more were spells with knowledge and spells with humans. She had all the spells she deemed necessary in her book.

As she flipped through the pages and soaked in the sun that she knew her pale skin needed (her friends always said because she was part Latino, she didn't need a tan, but she thought otherwise), she saw a shadow come over her and block her sunlight.

Quickly uttering a spell to shrink her spell book and closing the real book, Alex looked up to find herself face to face with tall, blond, and green-eyed. Kendall was looking at her with a small smile and she subconsciously pulled her cover-up a little tighter around herself.

"Hi, Kendall. Can I help you with something?" she greeted him with a smile in return.

"Um, no, but the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to go for a swim with us?" Kendall asked nervously. Alex grinned because she could tell he was nervous. He was playing with his hands and he couldn't stay still and he kept breaking eye contact with her. The dark-haired girl thought for a moment, getting a laugh out of Kendall's behavior.

"Sure, that sounds fun," she told him as she stood up to her full height, which allowed her to reach to the top of his chest.

"Great! The guys are already in the water, so whenever you're ready you can just come in. I mean, I don't want to rush you or-" Kendall was cut off when Alex put her finger to his lips.

"Shush! You ramble a lot!" she grinned. Just because her shy side had come out last night during dinner due to her grief, it didn't mean she couldn't still turn into cool, confident, flirty, I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks-about-me Alex.

"S-sorry" he stammered out, her finger still on his lips. Alex just shook her head and walked a few steps in front of him. She unwrapped her cover-up and tossed it on the lounge chair next to her book and Ipod before walking towards the deep end of the pool.

Kendall stared after her bikini clad body. He thought she looked perfect. The blue bikini outlined her chest and brought out her hips perfectly. Her stomach was toned and tanned just right and the rest of her body had a matching tan. Her dark hair flowed behind her and bounced a little with each step she took. Her brown eyes sparkled. Her long, slender legs- Kendall cut off his train of thought, mentally berating himself. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Her parents had jut died in a freak accident and he had just met her. Heck, for all he knew, she could have a boyfriend back home in New York. But he had to admit: she was perfect.

He turned towards the pool and headed over to the deep end.

When Alex reached the edge of the pool and spied the shirtless trio of James, Logan, and Carlos, she smiled. The three of them looked up at her and motioned for her to join them.

"The water is awesome!" Carlos called up to her. She nodded and took a small step back before lifting her arms above her head and completing a perfect swan dive into the pool. As she surfaced, she heard James let out a shriek about his hair getting wet.

"James, it's just water!" Alex giggled as she watched him frantically smooth out his hair.

"But water equals frizzy when dry," James explained, his eyes glancing up at her for a second. Alex smiled as she quietly swam over to him.

"James," she said quietly when she was right in front of him. "If most of your hair gets wet, then what's the point in staying dry?"

"But most of my hair isn't going to- you wouldn't!" James glared at her, looking for a place to go. However, he was trapped near the side of the pool.

"Oh, but I would," Alex said quietly before jumping up with a big splash and using her surprising strength to push him underwater.

James surfaced and flipped his hair back before glaring at her.

"You're going to get it," he laughed. As he was about to take off after Alex, who had dove underwater, a large splash of water drenched him again.

"It wasn't me!" Alex quickly defended herself when he looked at her. "It was him! Go after him, James. Not me!" The four boys laughed as Alex defended herself. She grinned as she watched them begin to organize a water volleyball game.

She swam over to the edge of the pool so she could get a look at the time. As much as she liked being alone with four hot boys, she wished Harper and Bailey would hurry up and get down here. Judging by the clock, she had about five more minutes on her own to go. She sighed quietly and turned around in the water only to swim into something.

"I'm sorry," she said before looking up and locking eyes with Kendall.

"It was my fault," he smiled down at her. Alex smiled. "Do you want to play volleyball with us?" Kendall asked. When Alex hesitated in answering, he looked down and noticed that his hands were still holding onto her wrists. "Sorry," he apologized quickly as he blushed.

"It's cool. And I'd love to play, but I really should wait for Bailey and Harper. They should be here in less than five minutes," Alex told him a little wistfully.

"Well, I could wait with you if you want," Kendall told her. "I'm sure the guys won't mind waiting a few more minutes."

"Um, sure if you want to wait, I guess," Alex replied. She realized that their bodies were only inches away from each other as she spoke and she made the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with him. She saw him start to lean down and became shy.

"Alex!" Bailey yelled as she Harper walked toward the pool. Alex quickly pushed Kendall away from her and dove underwater, coming to the surface when she was on the middle of the pool, a few feet away from him.

"Over here!" she called back to her friends. "Want to play?" She smiled as Harper nodded enthusiastically.

Kendall, however, was mentally cursing the interruption. He knew he shouldn't be. Heck he had just met her. And how did he know she wanted to be anything more than friends? And when their eyes had made contact and held it for a minute or two, he saw a secret in them. She had a big secret and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was just yet, or ever. But, maybe he did.

**A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? I'm not sure how often updates will come for this story. I am, however, trying to get it done by the end of June, so maybe they will be more frequently than I think once I figure out where I want this to go. Please review!**


End file.
